The Beginning
In 2006, The Beginning was released on DVD. It contained the following stories: *An Unearthly Child *The Daleks *The Edge of Destruction United Kingdom release Cover blurb The first ever Doctor Who adventures come to DVD - plus exclusive bonus features! Special features *Commentaries (moderated by Gary Russell): Pilot Episode - Verity Lambert & Waris Hussein; Episode 1: An Unearthly Child - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Verity Lambert; Episode 4: The Firemaker - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Waris Hussein; Episode 2: The Survivors - Verity Lambert, Christopher Barry; Episode 4: The Ambush - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Christopher Barry; Episode 7: The Rescue - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Richard Martin *Pilot Episode - An unedited 35-minute recording of the entire studio session from September 1963, plus an edited 25-minute version of the Pilot *Theme Music Video - The full-length version of the original theme music (mono, stereo or 5.1 sound mixes), coupled with original 1963 title sequence elements *Comedy Sketches - Four short sketches, mostly themed around the early years of Doctor Who, including three from Mark Gatiss (The Leagure of Gentlemen) and David Walliams (Little Britain) *Photo Galleries *Production Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality *Creation of the Daleks - A documentary which looks at the origins and creation of Doctor Who's most feared villains, the Daleks. With contributions from Verity Lambert, Richard Martin, designer Raymond Cusick, sound designer Brian Hodgson, original Dalek voice David Graham, and original Dalek operator Michael Summerton *Doctor Who: Origins - A 53-minute documentary, detailing the creation of Doctor Who. Including a rare interview with creator Sydney Newman, and new interviews with producer Verity Lambert, directors Waris Hussein and Richard Martin, actors William Russell and Carole Ann Ford, title sequence designer Bernard Lodge, and TARDIS sound effect creator Brian Hodgson *Over the Edge - The cast and crew look back at the production of The Edge of Destruction *Inside the Spaceship - A look at the Doctor's time and space ship, the TARDIS *Masters of Sound - A look inside the BBC Radiophonic Workshop which created electronic sounds and music during Doctor Who's early years. Features interviews with Dick Mills, Brian Hodgson, Verity Lambert and the late Delia Derbyshire *Marco Polo - A 30-minute version of the 'lost' fourth Doctor Who story, created using a recording of the soundtrack, plus off-screen stills and production photographs *PDF Documents - A selection of Radio Times billings for the first three stories, plus the full script for An Unearthly Child (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *Arabic Soundtrack - Listen to the final episode of The Edge of Destruction dubbed into Arabic Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3, 16:9 *Running time: 574 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with 3 individual cases inside a box. The individual cases are as follows: An Unearthly Child, The Daleks and The Edge of Destruction Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb The first ever Doctor Who adventures come to DVD - plus exclusive bonus features Special features *Commentaries (moderated by Gary Russell): Pilot Episode - Verity Lambert & Waris Hussein; Episode 1: An Unearthly Child - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Verity Lambert; Episode 4: The Firemaker - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Waris Hussein; Episode 2: The Survivors - Verity Lambert, Christopher Barry; Episode 4: The Ambush - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Christopher Barry; Episode 7: The Rescue - William Russell, Carole Ann Ford & Richard Martin *Pilot Episode - An unedited 35-minute recording of the entire studio session from September 1963, plus an edited 25-minute version of the Pilot *Theme Music Video - The full-length version of the original theme music (mono, stereo or 5.1 sound mixes), coupled with original 1963 title sequence elements *Comedy Sketches - Four short sketches, mostly themed around the early years of Doctor Who, including three from Mark Gatiss (The Leagure of Gentlemen) and David Walliams (Little Britain) *Photo Galleries *Production Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality *Creation of the Daleks - A documentary which looks at the origins and creation of Doctor Who's most feared villains, the Daleks. With contributions from Verity Lambert, Richard Martin, designer Raymond Cusick, sound designer Brian Hodgson, original Dalek voice David Graham, and original Dalek operator Michael Summerton *Doctor Who: Origins - A 53-minute documentary, detailing the creation of Doctor Who. Including a rare interview with creator Sydney Newman, and new interviews with producer Verity Lambert, directors Waris Hussein and Richard Martin, actors William Russell and Carole Ann Ford, title sequence designer Bernard Lodge, and TARDIS sound effect creator Brian Hodgson *Over the Edge - The cast and crew look back at the production of The Edge of Destruction *Inside the Spaceship - A look at the Doctor's time and space ship, the TARDIS *Masters of Sound - A look inside the BBC Radiophonic Workshop which created electronic sounds and music during Doctor Who's early years. Features interviews with Dick Mills, Brian Hodgson, Verity Lambert and the late Delia Derbyshire *Marco Polo - A 30-minute version of the 'lost' fourth Doctor Who story, created using a recording of the soundtrack, plus off-screen stills and production photographs *PDF Documents - A selection of Radio Times billings for the first three stories, plus the full script for An Unearthly Child (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *Arabic Soundtrack - Listen to the final episode of this story dubbed into Arabic Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3, 16:9 *Running time: 574 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with 3 individual cases inside a box. The individual cases are as follows: An Unearthly Child, The Daleks and The Edge of Destruction Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 United States release Cover blurb On November 23, 1963, the BBC launched Doctor Who, which became the longest running science fiction series in television history. Five weeks later, a Dalek suction arm was thrust into the final sequence of the cliffhanger ending, and history was made once more. Now fans can revisit the first exciting months of Doctor Who on DVDs with digitally remastered picture and sound quality. Includes: *An Unearthly Child — Two teachers follow a mysterious student home to a police box and the Doctor takes them all on an excursion back to 100,000 BC. *The Daleks — The TARDIS lands on the dead planet Skaro, where the Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan explore a deserted city inhabited by the notorious Daleks! *The Edge of Destruction — An explosion aboard the TARDIS triggers irrational feelings of aggression, paranoia and despair. Special features *Audio commentary by producer Verity Lambert, directors Waris Hussein, Christopher Barry and Richard Martin, actors Carole Ann Ford and William Russell, moderator Gary Russell *Pilot Episode — 40-minute unedited studio recording (including outtakes) *Creation of the Daleks *Doctor Who: Origins *Over the Edge *Inside the Spaceship *Marco Polo — 30-minute condensed version of lost 7-part story *Edge of Destruction Ep 2 Arabic soundtrack *Production Note Option *Photo Galleries *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 311 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with 2 individual cases inside a box. The individual cases are as follows: An Unearthly Child and The Daleks / The Edge of Destruction Users who have this in their collection *Time Lord Enthusiast Insert formula here Italian release Cover blurb Special features *Il tema musicale *I maestri del suono *Galleria fotografica di "Una ragazza extraterrestre" *Una presentazione da paura *Una rete di caverne *La creazione dei Dalek *Dentro l’astronave: La storia del Tardis *Galleria fotografica di "I Dalek" *I rapitori *Lo sketch nel corridoio *Episodio pilota della serie "La ragazza extraterrestre" *Documentario: "Dr. Who - Le origini" *L’episodio perduto "Marco Polo": versione ricostruita con la colonna sonora completa e fotografie di produzione *Galleria fotografica di "Sull'orlo della distruzione" e "Marco Polo" Specifications *Subtitles: Italian *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 325 mins approx Notes *English translations are as follows: **"Gli inizi" - The beginnings **"Gli anni di William Hartnell 1963-1966" - The years of William Hartnell 1963-1966 **"Il tema musicale" - The theme music **"I maestri del suono" - The masters of sound **"Galleria fotografica di "Una ragazza extraterrestre"" - Photo gallery "A girl extraterrestrial" **"Una presentazione da paura" - A presentation by fear **"Una rete di caverne" - A network of caves **"La creazione dei Dalek" - The creation of Dalek **"Dentro l’astronave: La storia del Tardis" - Inside the spaceship: The story of the Tardis **"Galleria fotografica di "I Dalek"" - Photo gallery of "The Dalek" **"I rapitori" - The kidnappers **"Lo sketch nel corridoio" - The sketch in the corridor **"Episodio pilota della serie "La ragazza extraterrestre"" - Pilot episode of the series "The girl extraterrestrial" **"Documentario: "Dr. Who - Le origini"" - Documentary: "Dr. Who - Origins" **"L’episodio perduto "Marco Polo": versione ricostruita con la colonna sonora completa e fotografie di produzione" - The lost episode "Marco Polo": rebuilt version with the soundtrack full of photographs and production **"Galleria fotografica di "Sull’orlo della distruzione" e "Marco Polo"" - Photo gallery "on the brink of destruction" and "Marco Polo" See also *http://antoniogenna.wordpress.com/2008/01/08/dvdserie-125-doctor-who-gli-inizi-1963-66 (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by William Hartnell Category:Items starring or written by William Russell Category:Items starring or written by Jacqueline Hill Category:Items starring or written by Carole Ann Ford Category:Items starring or written by Mark Gatiss Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by DNC Entertainment Category:DVD's with a 12 rating Category:DVD's with a PG rating